


Winter Flowers are Fun Too

by Run_of_the_mill



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Captivity, Dark!Viktor, De-Aged Yuuri, Dependent personality disorder, He totally deserves this, I might be losing it, I now know where this is going, I'm Sorry, I'm as surprised as you, I'm really sad, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presenting: A whole new world of Hurt, Rape, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The End, They're both not quite right in the head, This is dark as F, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuri likes Yuuri, Yuuri has strange names for everything, but this is my first time writing smut, domestic abuse, first fic, hope you like it, i have no idea what this is, so don't expect a lot, this gets more fucked up as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill
Summary: I'm rewriting this summary goddamnit. It was completely inappropriate for where the story is now headed. Completely.Yuuri loves Viktor. There is no one he loves as much as Viktor.Viktor loves Yuuri. Some would say he's obsessed. Anastasia even says that he's sick. But none of that matters. People can think what they want to think. Viktor loves Yuuri and Yuuri loves him back.This is true love. For both of them. Right?A/N: Ahahaha... Funny story... This turned dark real fast. I'm sorry.. TT_TT





	1. Watering the wrong things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Of the smutty kind. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hate speech is unwelcome!

Watering flowers. In the middle of winter. Fun.

This was Yuuri’s first winter. Ever. Where he came from, it was never winter. But here… Here, it was always winter. Yuuri didn’t even know where Here was. But Here was always covered in ice.

Ice. In powdery snowbanks. In delicate snowflakes. In bone-breaking ice patches. In the frozen pond behind the huge mansion. Yuuri thought that Here should be called Ice. Unless his captor eventually decided to tell him the name of Here. Then Yuuri would call Here by its real name. Until then… Here would just have to settle for Ice. It was a childish and uncreative name, but Yuuri did not feel like putting in any serious effort for a temporary name.

Speaking of captor, Yuuri looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 1630. The god damned bastard would be here soon. Yuuri called him “god damned bastard” to his face once. He simply laughed like Yuuri had made the best joke of the century. It puzzled Yuuri to no end and, when he prodded Ducktail Hair (the Bastard’s secretary, Yuuri guessed), he was told that the Captor was indeed a “god damned bastard”.

“I see,” was all Yuuri could say. This made the Captor laugh even harder.

Now, you must know that Yuuri was a 17-year-old teenage boy. This made him quite sensitive to anything he deemed to be mockery. The Captor’s laughter qualified as such. Hence, it must come as no surprise that Yuuri picked up his glass of water, flung it at the Captor, and walked out of the room in a huff.

Once he was out of the room and out of the Captor’s sight, Yuuri bolted like there was no tomorrow. He knew, from Ducktail Hair, that the Captor had a very short temper. Yuuri sincerely believed that watering the Captor would not indeed have the same effect as watering the flowers in the greenhouse. Sure, the water was equally as good for the Captor as it was for the flowers. That still didn’t mean the Captor would appreciate Yuuri’s kind gesture.

_Ding. Dong._

_Eck._ The doorbell rang and pulled Yuuri out of his musings. Yuuri’s brain started to play Chopin’s Funeral March for some unknown reason. He knew, beyond a fact, that he had been good ever since the last time he had seen the Captor. He knew it. He really did. He did… _Urgh._

Yuuri opened the door and there he was. The Captor. In all his six-foot-tall, silver-haired (Yuuri still wonders if that hair is natural), disgustingly hansome-faced grandeur.

“Yuuri!”, he crooned. He smiled a large, disturbingly heart-shaped smile.

 _Barf,_ thought Yuuri. He could not understand why the Captor was always so disgustingly sweet to him. Yuuri was 17 already. Almost an adult. Also, the Captor was not his mother. Only Yuuri’s mother was allowed to croon to him. Sometimes. Not all the time. That was just embarrassing. Yuuri was way too old for this crooning crap.

Oh dear. Yuuri had been spending way too much time with Blond-Yuri, the Captor’s cousin. His inner monologue was starting to sound like Blond-Yuri’s outer monologues (that boy did not know when to shut up!).

The Captor picked Yuuri up in a bone-crushing embrace and did not let go until Yuuri started to batter his back in an effort to take his next breath. The Captor stared at Yuuri for 19 excruciating seconds before dragging the boy further into the house.

“Mr. Captor, where are we going?”, Yuuri questioned. The Captor stopped and let out a long sigh. He turned around to look at Yuuri

“You still refer to me as Captor? You know, it’s not such a hard name to say. If my name had been Vsevolod, I might have understood. But my name is Viktor. That’s two syllables! Two! And not even two that only my people know! You should be able to pronounce those syllables too. For fuck’s sake, you speak English!”

Yuuri smirked. Viktor looked positively livid. He was red in the face and breathing hard. If he could have, Yuuri would have patted himself on the back.

Alas, he had no time. His smirk had incensed Viktor, prompting the older man to pick up Yuuri, toss him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carry him to the master bedroom.

As soon as they were in the room, Viktor threw Yuuri onto the bed and went back to lock the door. Yuuri waited patiently for him to come back.

When Viktor was close enough, Yuuri grabbed his tie and pulled him close.

“So, have you finally snapped? Mr. Captor?”, he whispered in Viktor’s ear.

Viktor growled and pushed Yuuri back onto the bed so hard that the boy bounced a little. He then proceeded to rip Yuuri’s clothes to shreds. Once he was satisfied with Yuuri’s state of undress, Viktor flipped Yuuri onto his stomach and brought the boy’s arms to his back, tying them off with his tie. He then flipped Yuuri back around so the boy could watch him undress.

“You know,” Yuuri said as he spread his legs for Viktor’s viewing pleasure. “This is not very legal.”

Viktor paused with his fingers on the waistband of his briefs and laughed.

“Now you’re worried about legal?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He slowly pulled the black briefs down to free his half-hard cock. Yuuri bit his lip as he felt his own length hardening. Viktor sauntered to him and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Not enough, bastard. You’re supposed to fuck my mouth with your tongue.”

“Now, now Yuuri,” Viktor murmured with a chastising look. “There’s no need to be so vulgar”.

Yuuri glared at Viktor but the older man smirked, pleased with his eagerness. This gave Yuuri an idea.

“C’mon Viktor. Hurry. Please. You’ve been gone for four days. My fingers aren’t enough anymore. I need you to fill me up. Fill my slut-hole, please.”

Viktor’s pupils blew wide with sudden lust. He smashed his mouth against Yuuri’s. Then he started to make his way south, sucking and biting on every bit of skin he could reach. He licked a nipple and tweaked the other with his hand. Yuuri’s moans filled the room.

“Ah! More! Touch me. Please!”

Viktor took his sweet time to comply, but Yuuri eventually felt that talented mouth around his painfully hard cock. Viktor swirled his tongue around the tip and lapped up Yuuri’s precum. He slowly started to swallow the boy’s cock all the way in. Yuuri tried hard to keep from thrusting but his hips wouldn’t obey. Viktor splayed a hand on Yuuri’s belly to keep him on the bed and started bobbing his head up and down Yuuri’s pretty, pink cock. The sight of his dick disappearing into Viktor’s mouth drove Yuuri insane and his moans morphed into screams of pleasure.

“Ah! Yeah! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”

Yuuri was close. So close. But Viktor pulled away. Yuuri whined at the sudden loss and Viktor smirked. He leaned back and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Yuuri licked his lips as he watched Viktor squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. He knew what was coming and he lifted his hips to give Viktor easier access.

Viktor brought a slick finger to Yuuri’s perineum and circled it a few times. He waited until Yuuri’s whines had grown loud before suddenly shoving a finger in. He let Yuuri get used to it before starting to pump it in and out of the boy. When Yuuri looked like he was ready for more, Viktor added a second finger and started to scissor the hole open.

On a particular thrust, Viktor brushed against Yuuri’s sweet spot, making the boy scream in pleasure. Viktor continued to abuse the nub with each thrust of his fingers until…

“Please…”, Yuuri begged.

“What do you want, bunny? Tell me what you want.”

_Oh, come on! We’re playing this? Fine!_

“Please… Viktor… _huff_ … please…”

“Tell me bunny. What do you want?

“Your big fat cock! Please. Hurry… Need you… _Unf…_ Need you…”

Viktor wasted no time rolling the condom onto his length and lining himself with Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri looked about ready to kick him if Viktor didn’t start to fuck him soon. So, with a smirk, Viktor thrust in all the way to the hilt. Yuuri screamed his pleasure. Viktor started slow, languid thrusts that drove Yuuri crazy.

“More… _hah_ … faster… harder, you bastard…. _Unf_ … Move!”

Viktor complied and started to thrust harder and faster into Yuuri. The boy was screaming so loud that his voice could probably be heard all over the house. Yuuri was a mess and, after a few more thrusts, he saw white and was spilling all over himself. As he came, his hole convulsed around Viktor’s cock and made the older man reach completion inside Yuuri.

***

Yuuri woke up in Viktor’s arms. The sun had long risen and the older man was playing with Yuuri’s long black hair.

“You didn’t go back home?”, Yuuri asked. He looked up to see Viktor’s face.

“Nope.”

Yuuri frowned. He liked it when Viktor stayed over but it very often turned into a nasty problem. He sighed and pulled himself closer to Viktor so they could cuddle more satisfyingly.

“Viktoooooor! I know you’re here! Come out right now!”

Speaking of nasty problems.

“Ugh, just go.”, Yuuri muttered as he pulled the covers over his head. “I really am not in the mood to deal with her.”

“Neither am I.”

Yuuri peeked out from under the covers. That was new. Viktor actually sounded… frustrated.

“What’s going on? No. Wait. I don’t care. I shouldn’t have asked. I forgot my place.”

Yuuri slipped back under the covers and gave Viktor a little kick, hoping he would get the hint and get out of bed.

“Viktoooooor!”

“Oh, for the love of! Just fucking go, Viktor! I really don’t want to deal with your wife right now!”


	2. Hurting Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... This took an unexpected turn...

As it turned out, watching paint dry was not as boring as people tried to make it sound. Yuuri thought that watching paint dry would probably be a better hobby than whatever this was that was happening right now.

Yuuri looked up at the man above him and tried to smirk at him. “Tried” being the key word. His facial muscles weren’t feeling particularly compliant at that moment. They seemed to be much too busy trying to get Yuuri to take his next breath while Brutus Maximus was trying to squeeze the life out of the teen.

 _Brutus Maximus._ Yuuri internally snorted. He was finally starting to become creative. Yuuri briefly wondered if he should ask Viktor to try some asphyxiation play the next time Yuuri felt like being creative.

***

“Viktor!”

Georgi Popovich was a very dignified man. He never panicked. Panicking would never provide him with any viable solution.

And yet, today Georgi Popovich was panicking. One of Yuuri’s servants had called. Georgi had to tell Viktor. Georgi wanted to dig a hole into the ground and bury himself alive. But, he had to tell Viktor.

So, Georgi did the only reasonable thing. He ran like a bat from hell to Viktor’s office and burst into the meeting that was currently going on. Viktor looked up, surprised that Georgi was being undignified.

“Wha-”, he began.

“Viktor,” Georgi panted. “Your old man is at Yuuri’s place.”

Viktor’s face went from pale pink to deathly grey in a matter seconds.

Then, he turned red.

“How the fuck does everybody keep finding out about my Yuuri?! Do we have moles or something? First it was the brat. Then it was the she-devil. Now the old fucker?!”, he screamed. His face slowly shifted to murderous.

“When I get to the bottom of this, somebody is going to lose a child.”, he muttered.

Georgi ran across the office and grabbed Viktor by the arm, dragging him out of the office.

“We need to hurry. I think your old man is gonna try to kill Yuuri. You _know_ how he feels about home-wreckers.”

Georgi was positive that, even as they spoke, Alexei Nikiforov was on his way to making his own son into his worst enemy. If Yuuri died today, the family business would definitely suffer. To Georgi, this meant cleaning up a body, a shit-ton of paperwork, and months worth of headaches. Nope. Nuh-uh. Georgi refused to deal with this kind of crap. That’s why Yuuri needed to live. He really did.

***

“Oi, how hard is it to kill that little whore? Are you even squeezing properly?”

Alexei was starting to grow more frustrated by the minute. How hard could it be for his 90kg man to kill that tiny slut who wasn’t even putting up a fight?

“Fuck. Just let go. I’ll do it myself, you incompetent shit.”, he growled as he came closer.

The man let go and the whore pulled in a sharp breath in an attempt to get his lungs to restart. He was still panting when Alexei got to him.

The whore’s hair bothered him. It was long, black, and glossy. Obviously, the whore had taken good care of it. Probably to give himself this androgynous look that would help him seduce men. Or Alexei’s precious son.

Alexei asked for a pair of scissors and grabbed the whore by his hair, pulling and making the young boy gasp and wince in pain as his neck was arched back into an uncomfortable position.

“This hair is so disgusting. You are a man, and yet. Look at this. Fuck! You little faggot. You must’ve grown it out to seduce unsuspecting men. Like my son.”

Alexei gave another tug and the whore whined.

Then, Yuuri chuckled.

“My hair was short when I met Viktor,” Yuuri taunted. “He’s the one who wanted me to grow it out. Your _son_ is the faggot who made his mistress grow out his hair.”

Yuuri knew it was coming the moment he opened his mouth, so he laughed when he felt the sharp sting of a slap on his left cheek. He let himself fall to the floor as Alexei let go. The old man gave Yuuri a kick to the abdomen and pulled him up by the hair again. He brought the pair of scissors to Yuuri’s hair and started snipping away until piles of the glossy locks were littering the floor around the boy. Yuuri felt a brief pang of sadness at the sight, but quickly composed himself. He refused to give Alexei the satisfaction of seeing him shed tears.

Alexei threw the scissors away and brought his gun to Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri’s lips tightened into a thin line in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Then all hell broke loose.

***

“What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?”

Viktor barged into the room, face flushed from anger and from running all the way from the car to his Yuuri. His father was holding the boy by his hair and pointing a gun to his temple.

As Viktor came closer, he noticed black piles around Yuuri’s knees. Black piles that turned out to be Yuuri’s beautiful hair.

Viktor grabbed a candlestick from the dresser near him, ran past Yuuri and flung himself at Alexei. He tackled the old man to the ground and started beating him with the candlestick’s flat end. This bastard. How could he have done this to Yuuri’s hair? Didn’t he know how much Yuuri had cared for that hair? Didn’t he know how much Yuuri had been frustrated while growing it out? How Yuuri had still grown it out, nonetheless, to please Viktor?

Viktor was furious. He kept beating and beating until blood was flowing freely from multiple gashes in Alexei’s flesh. Viktor’s mind briefly registered a horrified scream and sobbing in the background as he beat his father into an untimely demise. Eventually he slowed down and looked up.

Georgi had Alexei’s personal aide, Dmitri, in a headlock but the latter was already unconscious. Georgi had been unable to look away from the carnage and had forgotten to let go of the burly man. A few of Viktor’s men had also come along, just in case. Now, two of them were very green in the face, one was retching in a vase, and the last was looking at anything, except for Viktor. But all of that didn’t matter. What mattered was Yuuri.

_Yuuri._

Viktor turned around to look at the boy but Yuuri was no longer behind him. The boy had dragged himself to a corner of the room and was sobbing and trembling.

“Shit. Yuuri, I’m so sorry you had to see this, bunny.”

Viktor walked to Yuuri and reached for him but the boy flinched and batted his hand away. He retreated further into the wall and looked away from Viktor.

Viktor felt like his whole world was falling apart. His Yuuri was rejecting him.

Impossible.

Yuuri belonged to him.

Yuuri had no right to refuse him.

Yuuri would have to be punished.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the ankles and dragged him onto his back. The boy screamed and struggled against Viktor, but one well-aimed slapped was enough to quiet him down.

“How dare you, Yuuri?”, Viktor hissed. He brought their faces together. Yuuri’s eyes were filled with pure terror. Viktor revelled in that fact.

“You did something wrong. You know that, right Yuuri? You know you have to be punished, right?”

Viktor licked a stripe from Yuuri’s chin to his left ear. He felt the boy shivering and heard him whimper.

“No. No, please, no. Viktor. Please.”, Yuuri sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s jeans and underwear down to his knees. Then, he turned the boy onto his stomach and pinned both of his tiny hands above his head in one of Viktor’s larger hands. With the other hand, Viktor pulled down his zipper and opened his pants to pull out his rapidly-hardening cock. He lined himself with Yuuri’s entranced and thrust in without preparing the boy.

***

Yuuri could feel himself tearing and bleeding as Viktor pounded into him over and over again, taking pleasure without giving any in return. He screamed and begged for Viktor to stop but part of him knew that the older man was already too far gone to listen to him now. The only thing Yuuri could do was to wait for his punishment to end.

Yuuri had been wrong. He shouldn’t have rejected Viktor. He knew it. But he had been too afraid of Viktor after witnessing the man murder his own father.

Yuuri deserved this. He deserved to be hurt by Viktor. That was the only way he would be able to atone for his mistake. He needed to be disciplined and that was exactly what Viktor was doing right now. Viktor had explained this to him before. He only hurt Yuuri when Yuuri misbehaved.

Finally, with a grunt, Viktor came and turned Yuuri around to give him a kiss which Yuuri returned whole-heartedly.

“Have you learnt your lesson, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked with a hard look in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded. Of course he had learnt his lesson. He would never disappoint Viktor like that ever again. Yuuri apologised and Viktor picked him up and carried him to their bed.

***

“I’ll call the doctor to come and take a look at you. Rest, my Yuuri.”

Viktor tucked Yuuri in, not caring about the blood that was still pooling out of Yuuri’s wounds onto the bedsheets and the mattress. Yuuri was hurt. Viktor had enough money that he could just buy a new bed, if necessary. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and went out to deal with the aftermath of Alexei’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall go to hell for this shit!


	3. Stealing Lilies before They Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the origin story of this relationship. I'll start to reveal the characters' pasts and how they met bit by bit, starting with this chapter. I'm hoping this chapter gives you a bit more of an idea about why Yuuri is the way he is.

Yuuri woke up to an empty bed. Viktor had left last night and had not come back. The doctor had shown up, instead, to examine Yuuri’s wound. She absolutely wanted to drag Yuuri to the hospital because she thought that he needed surgery. She said that his rectal lining was really badly torn and that it needed to be reconstructed. Blond-Yuri had told her to go suck an egg and that Viktor would never allow Yuuri to leave the mansion, so going to the hospital was completely out of question.

The doctor looked like she was going to scream. Her name was Mila Babicheva, but Yuuri didn’t like her. So, he called her “The Hag”. That one had actually been Blond-Yuri’s creation. Yuuri liked it and Blond-Yuri loved standing behind Mila, mouthing “Hag” while pointing at her, just to see Yuuri struggle to maintain a straight face.

When it became clear that Blond-Yuri was not going to let her take Yuuri anywhere, the Hag finally gave up and decided to try treating Yuuri with Triad (the wound dressing, not the Chinese mafia). It wasn’t the best option but it was going to have to do. The Hag said that she would talk to Viktor about taking Yuuri to the hospital.

Yuuri thought the Hag was overreacting. He didn’t need to go to the hospital. This wasn’t the first time Viktor had punished him and this wasn’t the first time he had been hurt as a result of those punishment. Yuuri had been hurt much worse before.

Especially in the beginning.

When they had first met, Yuuri had been a very disobedient boy and Viktor had had to work very hard to discipline Yuuri properly. Back then, Yuuri would struggle and try to leave Viktor at every chance he got. Of course, Viktor had had to punish him very often and the punishments had been very painful, some almost killing Yuuri. But he had eventually succeeded in teaching Yuuri how to be a good boy. Now Yuuri was a very good boy. Viktor had said so himself.

When he thought back on it, Yuuri could not figure out why he had been so disobedient. Why was it that he was trying so hard to leave this luxurious life to go back and live in his parents’ humble hot-spring resort? Viktor loved him and took care of him by providing him with this huge mansion to live in, amazing food to eat, beautiful clothes to wear, servants to do all the housework, and expensive gifts to while time away.

Yuuri had everything. He must not have been in his right mind. Yuuri thought it must have been his parents’ fault for raising him wrong. That’s what Viktor had said. Yuuri’s parents had raised him all wrong.

***

Viktor had met Yuuri when the boy was 14 and Viktor was 24.

Viktor had gone to Yuuri’s country on business and had been stretching his legs in a park after a day full of meetings with annoying old men. A small, brown puppy had run into his legs and its young owner had immediately run over and knelt at Viktor’s feet to check on the tiny animal. Once he had made sure that the puppy was fine, the young boy had looked up to apologise and Viktor had known.

Oh, he had known. From the moment he had seen those gorgeous brown eyes look up at him from between his legs, Viktor had known that this boy belonged to him. He had picked the child up, thrown him into the backseat of his car, and ordered the driver to go straight to his hotel. The child had struggled and tried to leave the car but Viktor had slapped him a few times and the boy had eventually calmed down. He had spent the rest of the trip to the hotel crying silent tears.

Once they reached the hotel, Viktor had dragged the boy, kicking and screaming, to his suite. The child had tried to run back out, but Viktor had grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the bedroom.

“What’s your name?”, Viktor had asked.

The boy had simply glared at him and had kept his mouth firmly shut. Viktor had come closer and the child had flinched.

“I’m going to ask again, so tell me while I’m still being nice.”, Viktor had threatened. “What. Is. Your. Name?”

Although he had seemed afraid, the boy had still kept his mouth shut, effectively denying Viktor the pleasure of knowing his darling’s name. He had pushed the boy to the floor, straddled his legs and put his hands around the smooth column of the child’s neck. Then, he had started squeezing.

“If you don’t tell me your name soon, I’m going to have to go look for your loved ones. Trust me darling, you don’t want me to find your loved ones. Now. Tell me your name, baby. Tell me your name.”

The boy’s eyes had been filled with horror at the new threat. He had tapped on Viktor’s arm to signal that he was ready to talk.

“Yuuri.”, he had choked out when Viktor let go. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuuri.”, Viktor had repeated in wonder. He had sat cross-legged in front of Yuuri, put his face in his hands, and smiled a huge heart-shaped smile.

“Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. That’s such a beautiful name, Yuuri. I have a cousin named Yuri. He’s about the same age as you. I think he’ll have to be Yura from now on. Yuuri is for you only. My Yuuri.”

His Yuuri. Viktor had been ecstatic.

Yuuri had seemed horrified.

For a time, Viktor had been lost in his thoughts and Yuuri had seized the opportunity to bolt for the door. But one of Viktor’s men had been standing guard there and Yuuri had not been able to pass. Viktor had gotten up from the bedroom floor and had made his way towards Yuuri, closing the door behind them. He had, then, proceeded to drag Yuuri to the bed and had used his tie to secure the boy’s hands to the bedpost. He had pushed Yuuri’s head into a pillow.

“Raise your hips.”, Viktor had ordered.

“NO!”, Yuuri had screamed.

Viktor had slapped the boy and ordered him to raise his hips if he didn’t want to be hurt again. Yuuri had reluctantly obeyed and Viktor had undone the button and zipper of Yuuri’s jeans before pulling them down along with Yuuri’s underwear. The action had revealed the two beautiful, pale globes of Yuuri’s ass and Viktor had felt himself hardening in his pants.

Yuuri had started whimpering and crying into the pillow, but Viktor had not been very worried. He had known that Yuuri would eventually get used to this and would love this just as much as Viktor.

Viktor had parted Yuuri’s cheeks and had stared at the little pink pucker. He had brought his face closer and had licked the boy’s taint, tasting him. Yuuri had started sobbing in earnest but Viktor had paid it no mind. He had dived his tongue into the boy’s hole, driving a scream out of Yuuri. He had taken great pleasure in eating Yuuri out and, when he had thought his cock would soon burst out of his pants, Viktor had freed himself and lined his dick with Yuuri’s boy-cunt.

“No. No. Stop. Please. Don’t do this.”, Yuuri had sobbed.

Viktor had ignored him and had pushed his cock into Yuuri’s hole all the way to the hilt. The first time with Yuuri had been the most amazing thing Viktor had ever experienced. Yuuri’s warm walls hugged him like they had been designed to house Viktor’s dick.

“Ah! Fuck! Yuuri. Yuuri… _hah_ … So good.”, Viktor had groaned while pounding Yuuri’s tight hole. It had felt so good. Viktor had never felt so good during sex before.

Yuuri had screamed and screamed until he was so hoarse that no sound would come out of his mouth anymore.

“ _Umph_ … Yuuri… baby… so good… Ah! Yes! Ah! I’m coming! Yuuri, I’m coming!”

Viktor had closed his eyes and seen stars as he filled Yuuri’s hole. Satisfied, Viktor had drawn out and had watched a mixture of his cum and Yuuri’s blood drip out of the child’s hole. He had untied Yuuri and had brought him close so he could spoon the boy. Yuuri had sobbed for a long time afterwards before the tears had died down and, exhausted, he had fallen asleep.

Over the next few days, Viktor had taken all the necessary measures to smuggle Yuuri out of the country and back to Viktor’s home. Yuuri had never seen his family ever since and Viktor had taken his time to discipline Yuuri so that the boy would never want to see them again.

***

“Ah! Oh, God! Yes! Viktor! Right there. Right there… _huff…_ Yes!”, Yuuri moaned. He was bent in half at the waist and Viktor was fucking his brains out. Yuuri’s face was flushed and his whole body was covered in a layer of sweat. Yuuri made to touch his dick but Viktor swatted his hand away.

“No. You’re coming only from my cock tonight.”, Viktor growled.

Yuuri felt a shiver of pure pleasure go up his spine. He grabbed the sheets above his head, moaning and screaming his pleasure, as Viktor thrusted in and out of him. Yuuri firmly believed that he wasn’t a screamer. Viktor was just that good.

Finally, Yuuri could no longer handle the assault on his prostrate. He came hard with a loud scream and Viktor followed soon after as Yuuri’s walls tightened around his cock.

Viktor pulled out and Yuuri felt the older man’s cum leaking out of his hole. Yuuri had wanted to do it without a condom that day because he knew that Viktor liked the sight of his own spend leaking out of Yuuri. The boy thought that it would be a nice reward for Viktor since he had waited for Yuuri to heal up before taking him again.

Yuuri kissed Viktor and snuggled up to him.

“I love you, Viktor.”, Yuuri murmured against the man’s chest.

“I love you too, bunny.”, Viktor answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I had to do this... TT_TT I needed to tell you the story of how Viktor was able to make Yuuri into who he is now. I hate myself for this... ;-;


	4. For the Love of Nastya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more about Yuri. Also, now introducing Viktor's wife. I'll see you in the comments section. XD

“Yuuriiiiii! The She-devil is here!”, Yuri wailed as he ran into Yuuri’s room. The older boy was on his stomach, lying on the floor and reading a thick book. Yuri picked Yuuri up and carried the confused boy bridal style all the way to the attic.

“Stay here. I’ll go deal with the bitch.”, Yuri said as he closed the trapdoor. He locked it behind him so that Yuuri couldn’t come out. Yuri had no time to explain things. He had seen her car pull up in the driveway and he knew that Viktor would be furious if he ever let the She-devil meet Yuuri ever again.

Yuri ran down the stairs and was just in time to see the She-devil burst in through the front door. She looked like she was in a hurry. The moment she spotted Yuri, she ran straight to him.

“Where is he?”, she asked as she shook Yuri. “Where is he, Yuri?”

“Uh… Hi, Anastasia. Who… Who are you talking about?”, Yuri asked as he tried to stay casual.

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YURI!”, she screamed. “I don’t have the time for your crap.”

She pushed Yuri aside and started climbing the stairs two steps at a time. Yuri grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. He dragged her back to the bottom of the stairs and pushed her towards the front door.

“Go away.”, Yuri hissed. “You know you can’t be here. If Viktor sees you again, he’s going to fucking kill you this time. You’re really starting to get to his nerves!”

Yuri didn’t hate Anastasia. When Viktor had married her, Yuri had thought that his older cousin had gotten very lucky. Anastasia was both beautiful and kind. And she was from a rich family.

But, obviously, Viktor hadn’t thought the same. Hence, the shit-pile Yuri was being forced to deal with today.

“I can’t. I can’t Yuri. You don’t understand. I have to see him. Now!”

She tried to push Yuri aside again and go back inside the house, but Yuri would have none of it. He pulled her by the arm back to her car, opened the backseat and called a guard to come and drive her back home. Anastasia opened the car door on the other side and ran back towards the house. Yuri chased her but he was too late. She had already made her way back inside and was running up the stairs. She would reach Yuuri before Yuri even made it to the second landing. Yuri didn’t even know how Anastasia had known to just go straight to the attic without even checking Yuuri’s room first.

Yuri watched her unlock the trapdoor, knowing that she was signing her own death warrant.

 “Yuuri,” she called as she finally laid her eyes on the boy.

“Yuuri, come on. Let’s go. Now’s your chance. It’s now or never Yuuri.”, she said as she grabbed Yuuri’s arm. She started to drag Yuuri towards his room.

“Pack light Yuuri. I’ve got some liquid money here. I set up an account for you that he won’t be able to track. You just have to leave the country before using it.”

As she let go of Yuuri’s arm, the boy went to sit on his bed and stared at her.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? This may be your last chance to get away from that demon. Please, hurry!”, she plead.

“You’re wasting your time.”, Yuri said as he finally caught up to them. “He’s not going to leave Viktor no matter what you say. Please give up. Just go back home before Viktor finds out you were here! I promise I won’t tell him.”

Yuri grabbed her by the arm and started to direct her towards the exit but she pulled away.

“No! Yuri, how can you do this? Don’t you see what he’s doing?”, she asked, tears filling her eyes. “Viktor has corrupted that kid’s mind! He’s been _raping_ Yuuri since he was a child! This is _wrong_. This shouldn’t be happening, Yuri. Yuuri deserves to be able to go back home and live like normal kids his age. He doesn’t deserve to be some mobster’s whore!”

“I KNOW!”, Yuri yelled. “Fuck! I know. I know this is wrong. But what do you want me to do? Viktor is way too powerful. And now that he’s killed Alexei, he’s even more powerful. The safest thing for Yuuri right now is to just leave him here and let Viktor do as he wants.”

Yuri was trembling. He was frustrated and angry because he understood what Anastasia was saying. He knew that she was right. He knew it better than anyone else.

But the fear Viktor inspired was on a whole different level. Yuri cared about Yuuri like a brother. But no matter how Yuri felt, he could not forget that the older boy belonged to Viktor. Yuri knew what kind of man Viktor Nikiforov was and that was not the kind of man you wanted to deprive of his favorite toy.

“Excuse me. Can you people not talk about me like I’m not even here?”, Yuuri interrupted. He had crossed his legs on the bed and was leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, his face in his hands, and a bored expression painting his face.

“Not that I disagree with Yuri about staying here, but where exactly were you thinking of sending me?”, Yuuri asked Anastasia.

Anastasia seemed to think that there was some hope because her face brightened up at Yuuri’s question. But Yuri knew better. He knew what Yuuri was doing and it would not end well for Anastasia.

Yuuri’s phone was in his lap.

“I’ll take you to one of my friends’ place in the south and we’ll wait for things to die out a little.”, Anastasia explained. “Then, I’ll take you back to your parents and you can go back to your life before Viktor.”

“That sounds like a way too simple plan for it to work.”, Yuuri pointed out.

“No. No, it’s fine, Yuuri. I’ve got friends in all the right places and they’re willing to help me save you.”

“Who says I need to be saved?”, Yuuri gritted out. His jaw had tightened and his body tensed.

“Yuu-”

“And who the fuck wants to go back to those dirt-poor idiots who couldn’t even raise me right?”, Yuuri hissed.

Anastasia looked shocked. Yuri thought that she must have underestimated the degree to which Viktor had perverted Yuuri’s mind.

***

“ _And who the fuck wants to go back to those dirt-poor idiots who couldn’t even raise me right?_ ”

Georgi had put the phone on loudspeaker so Viktor could hear what was going on. He had received a phone call from Yuuri while he was driving Viktor to his next meeting and was about to reject the call, when he broke in cold sweat. Georgi did not really know why, but he felt that if he did not take this call, his parents would have to bury his remains with a spoon.

The moment he had picked up the call, Georgi had known that something was wrong. Yuuri had not spoken immediately, but when he did, Georgi quickly understood that the boy was not speaking to him. He was asking someone to not talk as if Yuuri had not been in the room.

When Georgi had heard Anastasia’s plan for Yuuri, he had looked in the rear-view mirror and the sight he beheld made him think that he hoped Viktor’s wife had taken the time to choose her own burial spot before trying this crap. Viktor had ordered Georgi to immediately turn the car around and head to Yuuri’s mansion.

“ _You heard him, didn’t you?_ ”, came Yuri’s voice. The boy sounded worried. For whom, Georgi wasn’t sure, but he thought that Yuri probably wanted to end this situation before Viktor showed up at the mansion.

_I don’t get paid enough for this shit_ , Georgi thought.

***

She was still there when Viktor finally got to his Yuuri’s bedroom. Viktor snuck up on her and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug, her back to his chest.

“Anastasia,” he whispered in her ear. “You’ve been a very bad girl, sneaking out to see my Yuuri and trying to take him away from me.”

He tightened his embrace and Anastasia whimpered in pain. Yura looked away and Yuuri broke into a wide grin.

“My, my. I wonder what I should do with a naughty girl like you.”, he said. “How you frustrate me with your strange ideas that I rape Yuuri and force him to stay with me against his will. Tell me Yuuri, have I ever raped you? Forced you to stay here?”

Yuuri frowned and he seemed confused.

“When… When did you do that?”, he asked. He was genuinely confused. Viktor could see it in Yuuri’s eyes. Of course Yuuri would be confused. He knew, just as well as Viktor, that he had never been raped or denied his freedom. Viktor would never do that to his darling.

Yes, he had hurt Yuuri before. But that had only been when Yuuri was being disobedient. A boy of Yuuri’s age needed an adult to discipline him so he would behave properly. Yuuri’s parents had done a poor job raising him and Viktor had really had his work cut out for him. It had been hard, but Viktor had eventually turned Yuuri into the obedient boy he was today. He really did not need Anastasia, and her stupid sense of justice, to come here and ruin all of his hard work with Yuuri.

“Yura, come here and hold her for me.”, Viktor ordered. “I want her to look and understand, once and for all.”

Yura obeyed and Viktor walked over to Yuuri who got up to hug him. Viktor returned the hug and ordered Yuuri to pull his slacks and underwear down. Yuuri complied and Viktor felt himself harden at the sight of his half-naked darling. He sat down on the edge of the bed while Yuuri stood nearby.

“Come closer, Yuuri.”, he said and Yuuri obeyed like the good boy he was.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hands in his own and looked him in the eye.

“I think,” he began, “that Anastasia doesn’t understand you at all Yuuri. She thinks that I rape you, baby. Won’t you show her how wrong she is?”

Yuuri nodded and knelt between Viktor’s knees. He reached up and pulled the older man’s pants open, then took his hardened cock out of his underwear. Viktor gasped when he felt Yuuri’s warm hand around his length. Yuuri brought his face closer and licked a stripe from the base of Viktor’s cock to its tip. He lapped at the precum that was already dripping there.

Then, he swallowed Viktor all the way to the base.

“ _Ah!_ Fuck! Yuuri… yes… more!”, Viktor groaned. Yuuri hummed around his dick, the vibrations making Viktor’s cock harder than it already was. Viktor looked down at Yuuri and was graced with the sight of the boy fingering himself while he was bobbing up and down Viktor’s length.

Viktor pulled Yuuri up and off his dick and brought the boy into his lap. He directed a smirk at Anastasia over Yuuri’s shoulder. She was crying, her make-up running down her face with her tears. Yura had buried his face in her shoulder and they were both kneeling, seemingly unable to stand straight. Viktor lined himself with Yuuri’s hole and pushed in.

“ _Unf… Ah! Ah! Ah! Unnn…_ Yes! Yes… there! Viktor, there!”, Yuuri’s moans and screams filled the room. Viktor rammed up into Yuuri, abusing the boy’s prostrate.

“Fuck! Yuuri… So tight… So good for me…”, Viktor groaned. Being inside Yuuri felt so good. No one had ever made Viktor feel so good and no one ever would. Only Yuuri could make him feel this way. That’s why he could never let go of his beautiful Yuuri. No matter what.

Yuuri came with a particulary loud moan and his walls tightened even more around Viktor, milking him for every last drop of his cum as he followed Yuuri into orgasm.

Yuuri, the little minx, pulled off Viktor and let the older man’s cum flow down his thighs. He turned around and smirked at Anastasia.

“Tell me again: who doesn’t want it?”, Yuuri asked.

Viktor laughed at Anastasia’s horrified expression.

“I’m feeling merciful.”, he told her. “I’ll let you go today because my Yuuri put me in such a good mood. But next time you try this,” he grabbed her by the chin and jerked her face up. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Do you still hate Anastasia now? Sorry, but I really wanted at least one person who could stand up to Viktor for Yuuri.


	5. Fake News and Lost Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; *sniff* My heart is bleeding right now. T_T

Anastasia barged into the office, interrupting Viktor’s paperwork time. He looked up with an annoyed expression, ready to shoo her out.

“Did you read the newspaper this morning?”, she asked. She was out of breath and looked like death had knocked on her door.

“No, I didn’t. Georgi dragged me out way too early. Now, get the fuck out before I get someone to throw you out.”

Anastasia reached into her purse and brought out a newspaper. She came closer to Viktor and showed him an article. There was a picture of the two of them walking out of a hospital and the title said:

_The Nikiforovs Prepare to Welcome a New Addition to their Family._

“Fuck.”, Viktor whispered.

“Yuuri’s young. His generation don’t read newspapers, right? He probably hasn’t seen it, right? He probably doesn’t know, right?”, Anastasia asked. Her panic level seemed to rise with every word that came out of her mouth.

Viktor grabbed his coat and ran out of the room, Anastasia hot on his heels. He called Georgi and ordered him to get the car ready. Then, he called Yura.

“ _Viktor, I don’t have the time for this right now. Just get your ass over here as quickly as possible._ ”, Yura answered on the first ring before immediately hanging up.

“What did he say?”, Anastasia asked.

“To get there ASAP.”, Viktor answered. “And you’re not coming with me.”

Anastasia began to protest, but Viktor cut her off.

“He’s going to be in one of his “states”. You’re pregnant. You can’t be around him when he’s like that. It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m going. You can’t stop me. If you don’t take me with you, I’ll just go by myself. I’ll find a way to go but it might not be as safe for the baby as just taking me with you would be. It’s your choice.”, she said.

Viktor’s lips tightened into a straight line. This god damned woman wasn’t making it easy on him. He’d have hit her if he wasn’t worried for the child inside her womb. But she was pregnant. So Viktor reigned himself in. He’d deal with her later.

 _Only seven more months. You only have to bear with her for seven more months,_ he told himself. _After that, she can join my old man. He’ll be thrilled to have you around, bitch._

Viktor took a deep breath and got into the car, allowing Anastasia to follow him. As soon as they were belted in, Georgi sped off.

***

Yuri wasn’t sure whether he should be amazed or utterly horrified. The amount of carnage that Yuuri’s little body was capable of was nothing to sneeze at. The first floor had been completely destroyed and the second floor was well on its way to meeting a similar fate.

Yuuri had flown into a murderous rage when he had seen the article. He’d started by ripping up the sofas with a kitchen knife. Then, he had started tossing the dining room’s heavy chairs into the windows, breaking both, the chairs and the windows, into pieces. Like a storm, he had continued on his destructive path throughout the entire first floor before moving to the second floor, which was currently suffering the tiny devil’s wrath.

Yuri did not know when Yuuri had grown so strong that he was able to lift almost twice his weight. It certainly did not show in the older boy’s physique. Yuri briefly wondered if that was what his trainer had meant when he had said that some people just did not get big muscles no matter how strong they got or how much they trained. Still, Yuri thought it was a bit ridiculous that it did not show at all with Yuuri.

Yuuri had started yelling and Yuri really hoped that Viktor was close to getting to the mansion. The moment Yuuri ran out of objects to hurt, he would turn his rage towards himself. Yuri knew because he had been there the one other time that Yuuri had been this angry. He also knew that yelling was the first sign that Yuuri was running out of things to break.

_Viktor, where the fuck are you?_

***

Yuuri was sitting on the floor and using a pair of scissors to maul a teddy bear Viktor had bought him a few weeks ago. Viktor had seen what the boy had done downstairs and he was rather impressed. Who would have known that his Yuuri, someone who could barely bring himself to pick flowers for fear of hurting plants, would be responsible for such destruction? Viktor’s ego was stroked. Yuuri loved him so much that he lost his mind when he was jealous.

Viktor sauntered to Yuuri and hugged him from the back. He felt Yuuri tense, but that was to be expected. After all, Yuuri was desperately jealous.

“Let go of me.”, Yuuri hissed. His hand tightened around the scissors. Viktor still thought nothing of it.

“No. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep going.”, Viktor said in Yuuri’s hair. It had grown back to the top of his shoulders.

“Kill it.”, Yuuri whispered. Viktor’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Kill what?”, he asked.

“That thing in your wife’s belly. Kill it!”, Yuuri demanded. “Kill it or kill me. You choose!”

Viktor felt his heart stop.

“Yuuri, I can’t kill either of you. You have to under-”, he started.

“Fine! Then I’ll just have to kill you!”, Yuuri interrupted.

“Wha-”

Viktor felt a sudden sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down and was shocked to find Yuuri’s scissors, firmly embedded up to the handle, in his thigh. He let go of Yuuri and the boy seized his chance to turn around, push Viktor to the floor, and straddle his stomach. He brought his hands to Viktor’s neck and started squeezing.

“You son of a bitch,” Yuuri gritted out. “You stole me from my home and my family when I was a little boy. You raped me over and over again until I broke. You beat me, fucked me, beat me again and again and again and again, until I had no choice but to love you so I could survive. And this is HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY GETTING THAT FUCKING BITCH OF YOURS PREGNANT? BY CHOOSING THAT THING INSIDE HER OVER ME?!”

Yuuri squeezed tighter and Viktor could barely breathe anymore. When had his Yuuri gotten so strong? Viktor couldn’t push him off. For the first time in his life, Viktor felt true fear. If someone did not stop Yuuri soon, Viktor was really going to die. He was not ready to die yet. He still had so many things to do. Viktor did not want to die. Not yet.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Yuuri muttered, “and then, I’ll go back home, to my parents. I’ll go back home and forget all about you. You’ll just be a distant nightmare in my memories.”

Viktor felt his face getting hotter. He was struggling to take his next breath. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and tried to pry them off his neck.

“Yuu-ri,” he gasped. “Gonna… Die… _huff_ … -top… p-ease.”

Fortunately for Viktor, Georgi chose that moment to stop waiting outside the door. He and Yura came in to check on him. It took them a moment to process the situation, but the moment they did, they ran over and pulled Yuuri off Viktor.

Viktor’s lungs screamed in relief when the pressure was removed from his windpipe. He sat up and Georgi patted him on the back to comfort him while he regained the ability to breathe. Anastasia had also come in and was now crouched in a protective stance in front of Yuuri, who was being held down by Yura as he struggled to get back to killing Viktor.

“Viktor, you should go get that wound treated.”, Anastasia said.

It dawned on Viktor, then, that his Yuuri had tried to kill him. His beautiful and kind Yuuri had tried to kill him.

Yuuri had tried to kill Viktor.

Yuuri had tried to choke the life out of Viktor.

Viktor’s mind reeled from Yuuri’s accusations. They mirrored Anastasia’s.

Anastasia.

Anastasia. That was it. That was the problem.

Viktor took off his belt and limped past Anastasia over to where Yura was holding Yuuri down. He pushed Yura slightly aside and put his right foot down in the middle of Yuuri’s back, pushing the boy to the floor. Then, he handed the belt to Yura.

“Tie his arms.”, he rasped out. Yura hesitated for a split second before taking the belt and tying Yuuri forearm to forearm. Yuuri struggled, but he could not do much with Viktor’s foot pinning him down.

“Yura. Georgi. Get out.”, Viktor ordered.

***

Yuuri was scared. He had tried to kill Viktor and, now, the older man looked ready to murder.

Viktor grabbed Anastasia by the hair and dragged her to her knees in front of Yuuri. He picked up Yuuri’s scissors and separated the blades with a vicious tug. Then he knelt behind Anastasia, brought her close to him with one arm, and positioned one of the scissor blades against her stomach.

“What… What are you doing?”, Yuuri whimpered.

“Killing it.”, Viktor answered.

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. Anastasia was weeping, but she said nothing as Viktor ripped her shirt open to expose her stomach. She closed her eyes.

A dam must have broken in Yuuri’s tear ducts, because the tears were falling in unending streams from both his eyes. His breath was coming out in short pants and his mouth and hands tingled. He tried to look away but his body would not comply.

Thus, he watched as Viktor brought the scissors to Anastasia’s lower abdomen. He watched as Viktor pushed the blade into her soft flesh, drawing rivers of blood from her. He watched Anastasia clench her mouth shut so she wouldn’t scream as Viktor ripped her open. He watched Viktor drop her dying body to the floor and walk over to Yuuri.

Yuuri knew what was coming next. That had always been Viktor’s preferred punishment for Yuuri.

Yuuri’s breathing evened out and he closed his eyes as Viktor pushed him to lie down on his back. The position was uncomfortable because Yuuri’s arms were tied in his back. But he didn’t mind. He just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

As Viktor pulled Yuuri’s slacks and underwear off, the young man retreated to the deepest part of his mind. There, Viktor couldn’t touch him, couldn’t hurt him. There, Yuuri would be safe until this was all over.

Yuuri felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Out of simple curiosity, he opened his eyes and looked towards the touch. Anastasia’s eyes stared back at him. She smiled reassuringly, mouthing “I’m okay”.

 _What the fuck is she talking about?_ , Yuuri wondered. _She’s bleeding to death right there!_

“I’m okay, Yuuri. I’ll be fine.”, she mumbled. Yuuri was suddenly seized with the fear that Viktor would hurt her again for saying that. But one look at the man was enough to confirm that he was already somewhere else. So, Yuuri turned his attention back to Anastasia.

_Bullshit. If you’ll be fine, then I’m not getting raped right now._

Anastasia seemed to understand what he was thinking. She smiled wider through her pain.

“I love you”, she told him.

_Wut?_

“Love you, Yuuri.”, she repeated. “Like you were my own kid.”

She wept and Yuuri thought that she had lost her mind. How could she love Yuuri after everything Yuuri had done to her? He had stolen her husband, turned him against her, and, in the end, Yuuri had even made Viktor kill her.

He wanted to reach out to her, but his arms were tied. Yuuri cursed Viktor for ordering Yuri to tie him up, and he cursed Yuri for obeying.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”, she whispered.

_What for?_

“I’m sorry for leaving you here, alone.”

Yuuri felt something inside him break. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye into his hair.

 _I love you too,_ he thought hard, hoping against hope that she would hear his thoughts. _I’m sorry I was such a little shit, nee-san. I’ll be better. Promise. Don’t go._

Yuuri watched as she smiled one last time. Then, her eyes glazed over and Yuuri knew. Yuuri knew that she was gone. There was nothing left for him. So, Yuuri closed his eyes.

***

Viktor pulled out of Yuuri and bent down to kiss the boy. But Yuuri remained limp against him. Viktor shook him, but Yuuri still did not respond. His eyes were closed and he refused to wake up, no matter what.

“Yura!”, Viktor called. “Yura, come in, quick!”

Yura pushed the doors open and ran in, but he immediately stopped in his tracks. He screamed and fell to his knees, hands on his mouth.

“Yura, now’s not the time for your hysterics.”, Viktor barked out, annoyed. “Yuuri’s not responding. He won’t wake up.”

That seemed to jolt Yura out of his stupor. He sprinted over to Yuuri and scrambled to a halt at his head. He pulled the older boy’s head into his lap and looked for a pulse in his neck. Yura let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s weak but it’s there. He’s alive.”, Yura breathed out.

“Then why won’t he wake up.”, Viktor asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe because YOU RAPED HIM!”, Yura hissed. He seemed to be growing more agitated by the second. Like he would hit Viktor soon.

Georgi came in and touched Viktor’s arm.

“We need to get your leg treated.”, he said as he pulled Viktor up. Viktor followed without protest. That was the second time he had been accused of rape, that day. What was going on? Why was everyone turning on him? Accusing him of such a horrifying act?

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she's dead now. *cries in a corner*  
> I love comments and they make me want to finish the story, so don't forget to leave your thoughts on this chapter.  
> *cries some more* My soul is dying, people! I really liked her. ;-;


	6. Growing a Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little bit shorter this time even though i haven't posted in a while. I couldn't decide how the story should continue from there on. I eventually came up with this. Hope this can tide you over for now.

The funeral was a small affair. Viktor had refused to spend a single cent on it, so Yuri had had to dig into his own pockets and pay using what he had saved from his, admittedly sizable, monthly allowance. Anastasia’s father did not pay because he was the kind of man that believed that daughters belonged to their in-laws once they were married. Where he had gotten that idea from, Yuri wasn’t sure. But his savings account did feel rather vengeful towards the old coot.

Yuri had left the funeral preparations to his trusted bodyguard, Otabek. He knew that the taciturn young man would do a good job.

In the week leading up to the funeral, Yuri had worked on nursing Yuuri. He had transferred the older boy to his own mansion since Yuuri’s was now under renovations.

Yuuri had not woken up since his last encounter with Viktor. The Hag had come to see him but, aside from some lacerations in the anal area and some bruises on his body, she had found no other physical issues with Yuuri. She had told Yuri that the reason Yuuri was still asleep was likely to be that his mind was trying to cope with the recent traumatic event.

In moments like that, Yuri truly wished that somebody around here would grow a backbone and stand up to Viktor. However, the only one who had ever done so was now lying, cold, in a morgue. That seemed to have been enough to discourage anyone from ever taking Yuuri’s side ever again.

Yuri loathed to admit that he was the same. The things Anastasia had wanted for Yuuri, Yuri desperately wanted too. He truly did. But Yuri had grown up to fear Viktor. The terror he inspired had been ingrained in Yuri’s very soul from the moment the two had met. Anastasia’s brutal murder had only served to reinforce that fear. Yuri was a coward and Yuuri was paying for it.

On the day of the funeral, Yuuri had still not woken up. Left with no other choice, Yuri had placed Otabek in charge of Yuuri’s care. When the bodyguard had protested, Yuri had taken Anton and Otabek’s had quieted down. Anton was the only man, aside from himself, that Otabek trusted Yuri’s care with. And Otabek was the only one Yuri trusted with Yuuri.

When he got to the funeral venue, Yuri noticed that Viktor had yet to show up. Anastasia’s family was there. Viktor’s mother was there. Yuri’s parents were there. Georgi and Mila were there. Even Viktor’s dog, Makkachin, was there. But Viktor wasn’t.

Yuri bit his lip. A blob of dread settled in his chest. Something felt wrong. Something just felt terribly wrong.

Then he got the call.

***

Otabek had only one master, and that was Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri had ordered him to take care of and protect Yuuri at all costs. That had been Yuri’s order. It should have been an easy enough order to follow.

But Yuri had left no directives on how to deal with Viktor Nikiforov.

The silver-haired man was coming up the front steps and he did not look happy. As he opened the front door and barged into the house, Otabek briefly wondered if Yuri would hate him forever if he just ran for his life, right now. The young man was fairly certain that only his death awaited him if he stayed in Viktor’s path. Still, Yuri had given an order.

As Viktor came up to Yuuri’s room, Otabek took his place in front of the door, barring the older man from access to the bedroom. Viktor’s face immediately darkened with undiluted rage.

“What are you doing?”, he hissed. Otabek flinched but stood his ground.

“I have orders to protect Yuuri from any danger at all costs.”, he answered. When his voice came out stable, Otabek did an internal happy dance.

“Surely, I’m not included, right?”, Viktor questioned. “What possible harm could _I_ , of all people, bring to Yuuri?”

“No one passes.”, Otabek answered. And if he had been a lesser man, he might have peed his pants from the look that Viktor gave him in that moment. Otabek could almost taste the bloodlust rolling off the other man’s body in waves. Otabek was ashamed to admit that he immediately prayed for his life to all the gods he knew about.

What ended up saving Otabek’s life was equal parts relieving and alarming.

Yuuri had woken up. He had woken up and opened the doors behind Otabek and was now standing in the doorway, in a barely-decently-closed red yukata. It was hanging off one of Yuuri’s shoulder and exposed the milky expanse of one of his legs. He looked very much what Otabek expected a rich man’s mistress would look like.

“Come in.”, he said to Viktor in a tired-sounding voice. Otabek turned around to look at Viktor and was unsurprised to see the latter’s pupils blown wide with lust. If Yuri’s description of Viktor’s obsession with Yuuri was anything to go by, this was a rather tame response.

Otabek watched as Viktor rushed into the room and Yuuri closed the door behind them. There was only one thing left to do.

Go buy a new kitten and some flowers.

And call Yuri.

***

Viktor sat on the bed and waited for Yuuri to come closer. They could talk later. Viktor had many things to complain about. But they could talk later. Right now, the only thing Viktor could think about was Yuuri.

It had been days since they had last seen each other and his Yuuri had made the effort to look appealing to Viktor. He could not let that go unrewarded. Once Yuuri was within arm’s reach, Viktor pulled him close and breathed in his scent.

“Oh, how I have missed you, my Yuuri”, he whispered against Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri shivered under the attention. He pushed Viktor back against the bed and opened the yukata, revealing how naked he had been underneath this whole time. Viktor bit his lower lip as he felt himself harden from the sight. Yuuri straddled him and rubbed his plump ass against Viktor’s erection, sending shivers of pleasure up the man’s spine. Viktor tried to reach behind Yuuri to grab his bottom but Yuuri swatted his hands away.

“No. Today, you watch.”, he murmured. Viktor obeyed. Yuuri rarely took the lead in their trysts, so Viktor allowed it this time.

Yuuri ran his hands up his sides and pulled on one of his nipples while his other hand went back down play with his dick. He moaned as he played with himself and Viktor felt his self-restraint being stretched to its limits. Then Yuuri turned around, ass to Viktor’s face and lips to Viktor’s still-clothed crotch.

Yuuri quickly relieved Viktor’s aching cock from its confines and pushed the yukata’s silk aside to reveal the two smooth, pale expanses of his cheeks. Viktor fisted his hands into the bedsheets and pinched his lips into a tight line. Oh, how he wanted to eat Yuuri out. But he had to control himself, lest Yuuri stopped.

Yuuri spat on his fingers and brought them back to his hole, using the saliva as lube to open himself. With his other hand, he fisted Viktor’s cock and brought it to his lips. Viktor let out a small moan when he felt Yuuri’s warm breath ghost over his tip. The young man swirled his tongue around the cock and slowly began his descent towards Viktor’s balls.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, baby… just like that.” Viktor moaned as Yuuri swallowed and hummed around his cock. “Keep going… _hah_ … _unnn_ …”

Viktor was just about to come when Yuuri pulled off his cock and turned around. He brought his face so close to Viktor’s that the older man could feel their breaths intermingling. Then, Yuuri took a hold of Viktor’s length and guided it to his entrance.

“Do you want me, Viktor?”, Yuuri asked in a breathless voice.

“Yes!”, came the fervent reply.

Yuuri smiled wide and impaled himself on Viktor’s hot, heavy cock. He allowed himself a moment to adjust, then started to fuck himself into a moaning, screaming mess on top of Viktor. At some point, Viktor’s control had snapped and he was now latching onto Yuuri’s hips in a bruising grip while thrusting up into the young boy.

_You **raped** me over and over again until I broke._

_I don’t know. Maybe because YOU **RAPED** HIM!_

Viktor slowed down. He blinked and looked up at Yuuri who was still moaning and pleasuring himself on Viktor’s cock. He pushed Yuuri off and the young boy landed with a surprised yelp onto the mattress. He pushed his hair out of his face and peered at Viktor.

“What are you doing?”, he asked.

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a whole minute before asking the question that had been torturing him all week long.

“Have I been raping you, Yuuri?”

And Yuuri laughed so much, he thought he would choke to death on his own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha. Lol. Wtf, is wrong with this dude?   
> Next Chapter: Viktor finally faces reality!


	7. Of True Love and Painful Penitence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I ran into an emotional block (no I don't mean writer's block) and i could no longer give a direction to this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more regularly from now on.

Yuuri laughed and laughed and laughed until he was sobbing into the pillow beneath him. As he caught his breath, he looked up at Viktor and noted that the older man was looking at him as if _Yuuri_ , of the two of them, was the one who had lost it.

Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulled the man closer so he could grab his cock and continue with their illicit activities. He moaned as he felt the blunt head of Viktor’s dick breaching his entrance. He moaned louder and louder with each thrust, begging Viktor to go harder, deeper, because he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Viktor lose his mind.

Yuuri needed to make Viktor lose his mind.

At first, it had been to save Otabek. Yuuri knew how Yuri looked at Otabek. He knew that, if Otabek died protecting him, Yuuri would never again be able to look Yuri in the eye. The younger boy would probably not blame Yuuri. No matter what happened, Yuri never blamed Yuuri for anything anymore. Yuuri vaguely remembered a time when Yuri had blamed him for every thing that went wrong. But after a while, Yuri’s attitude had changed. Yuuri was aware that it was because the shorter boy pitied him, but he was not about to complain. Yuri’s kindness had often been his only solace during Yuuri’s “training”. So, Yuuri found that he needed to do whatever he could to preserve Yuri’s happiness.

Now, that Viktor’s mind was completely off Otabek, Yuuri needed him to lose his mind for a whole different reason.

Yuuri did not want to talk to the older man about the rapes. It just seemed incredibly hilarious and offensive that his rapist was just now, finally, realising that he had raped Yuuri. Yuuri did not want to offer him the chance to repent. He wanted Viktor to live in constant doubt of Yuuri’s love. That would be the worst sort of punishment for Viktor. It would be Yuuri’s sweet revenge.

***

Whatever Yuuri had thought would happen after Viktor’s epiphany, it certainly wasn’t this. In his post-sex daze, he hadn’t noticed Viktor leaving the room, eyes full of unshed tears.

It had taken Yuuri a few weeks to realise that Viktor hadn’t come to fuck him recently. Yuuri would not have noticed if he hadn’t slowly started to feel more and more annoyed by Otabek and Yuri’s constant “flirting”.

After Otabek’s near-death experience, the two had decided to live a little and were becoming increasingly disgusting. Yuuri had walked in on them countless times, Otabek buried balls-deep in Yuri. At first it had been embarrassing. But then Yuuri remembered that, as Viktor’s mistress, he had indulged in public sex quite a few times. Often with a sizable audience. After that, walking in on the random sex scenes had been less embarrassing than incredibly frustrating.

Yuuri was horny.

Gods, he wanted Viktor to throw him on a mattress and pound into his hole so bad, Yuuri was starting to think he was sick. Yuuri had thought that no one would be happier than him when Viktor finally lost all his interest in the younger boy. And yet, here he was, barely three weeks later, pining for his rapist’s cock. His thoughts were turning dirty and his inner monologues were getting to a point where they would, likely, make a whore blush.

Presently, Yuuri was sitting in front of the landline and pondering whether or not he should call Viktor and demand that the older man immediately come to fuck him. He was dressed in one of Viktor’s abandoned shirts and a pair of black boxer briefs. Yuuri was not small by any means. He barely stood half-an-inch below Viktor and his shoulders were only very slightly less broad than the older man’s. But Viktor was not huge either. Tall, yes, but not huge. And it did not help that the man had bought that particular shirt one size bigger for the sake of comfort. Thus, the shirt hung off one of Yuuri’s shoulders, the collar barely hiding one of Yuuri’s nipple.

Not that Yuuri liked looking like he was asking for it (Anastasia would probably have boxed his ears for even thinking that he had ever done anything to ask for rapes), but he now wanted sex so badly that he was willing to dress in such a manner that, on the off chance that Viktor showed up unannounced, Yuuri would be ravished without having to do anything.

As it turned out, Viktor did show up unannounced that night. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of jeans that left little to imagination. His left arm and neck were wrapped in bandages. Yuuri briefly pitied the poor idiot had done this to Viktor.

When Viktor’s saw Yuuri, he walked in long strides to the boy, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and asked if Yuri was there. After Yuuri pointed him in the right direction, Viktor thanked him and pressed another chaste kiss to his forehead before walking away.

Yuuri stared at his retreating figure, dumbfounded.

***

Viktor knocked on Yura’s study door and entered the room without waiting for permission. Yura shrieked and pushed Otabek off him. Viktor looked on in poorly-veiled amusement as the two scrambled to get dressed as quickly as humanly possible. Once they were decent, Viktor turned to Yura.

“I’d like to take Yuuri out on a date. Do you think that might be possible tonight?”, he asked.

Yura’s mouth dropped and Otabek choked on thin air.

“Wha-? Hah? Wha-?”, Yura asked, dumbly.

Viktor couldn’t blame him. If you had told him a few weeks ago that he would ask anyone for permission to take Yuuri anywhere, he might have laughed at you and, perhaps, put a bullet between your eyes.

Lately, however, Viktor had been thinking. A lot.

About Anastasia’s words.

Yura’s words.

Yuuri’s.

Nighttime, now, often found him lying in his bed, crying quietly into his silk sheets. Viktor wept because he was a monster. He was the sort of monster that made young girls hide every bit of skin they could possibly cover. He was the sort of monster mothers hid their children from. He was the sort of monster that he had often taken great joy in castrating as punishment for their vile deeds.

Viktor was repulsed by his own reflection. He broke mirrors. He punished windows for daring to show him his image. He gouged the eyes of his minions out for reminding him of what a monster looked like. Then, once his anger subsided, he ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. After a few days, the food particles had started to turn into bile as he lost his appetite and stopped eating.

Eventually, in a rare bout of anger, Mila had grabbed him by the collar, shoved food down his throat, and injected him with hypnotics so he wouldn’t throw up at his reflection again. For the next three weeks, she had found herself forced to repeat the action every few days and, in the last four days, she had been doing it once every day. Yesterday, she had finally slapped him and broken down in tears before begging him to start living again.

_“You need to get your act together, you stupid bastard!”, she screamed between sobs. “What exactly do you think you’re accomplishing by starving yourself to death? Is this gonna make it up to Yuuri for all the things you’ve done to him? You think this is what he wants? You think this will make him happy? You’re a fucking coward. You’re just running away because you’re feeling sorry for yourself. You don’t even care about Yuuri! You never loved him!”_

_Viktor looked up in anger. How dare she? How dare she say that he did not love Yuuri? Viktor had never loved anyone like he loved Yuuri. Yuuri was his life, his everything. He would kill for Yuuri. He would destroy the whole world for Yuuri._

_He would give his own life for Yuuri…_

_Yuuri, whose innocence he had stolen._

_Yuuri, who he had hurt worse than even his worst enemy._

_Yuuri, who he had destroyed so utterly and completely._

_Viktor folded his body into the armchair he had been occupying. For the first time in his whole life, he allowed others to see his tears, flowing unhindered._

_“I made him a whore”, he lamented. “He was the purest, most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted him. I needed him. And I made him a whore.”_

_Georgi, who had been standing to Viktor’s right, started weeping with him._

_“I raped him. I beat him. I broke him. I took everything from him. I destroyed him. I made him a whore,” Viktor sobbed._

_“Then pay for your crimes,” Georgi whispered. Mila looked shocked. A small part of Viktor was also shocked that Georgi would speak like that to him, but a larger part of him wholeheartedly agreed with the man. He needed to pay for his crimes._

_“You’ve made him a whore,” Georgi continued. “Now you must make him the happiest man alive. You keep living with your own misery for the rest of your life. You deserve that. But pay for your sins. Make Yuuri happy. Lay the whole world at his feet. Give him everything he needs to be happy. And, for fuck’s sake, stop thinking about yourself for once. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Think about Yuuri. Think only about him.”_

And Viktor had vowed to do just that.


	8. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! I think y'all Viktor-haters are gonna love this. XD I'm not super satisfied with it. But I can't seem to make it any better. I suspect it has to do with the no-smuttiness of this chapter. Sorry to disappoint. :(

Yuuri was still sitting by the phone when Viktor came back. He smiled at Yuuri and took a seat next to him.

“I asked Yura if could take you on a date,” he began. Yuuri gasped and Viktor chuckled. He hadn’t expected any less of his Yuuri. After the way Viktor had acted, this was simply a normal reaction.

“He said I couldn’t take you out. I could have dinner with you here but he won’t leave you alone with me.”

Viktor was mildly surprised to hear a whine escape Yuuri’s lips. He wondered why Yuuri would want to be alone with him.

“Who’s the chaperone?”, Yuri asked, a frown on his brow.

Otabek chose to enter at that precise moment. Viktor suspected that he had been waiting outside the sitting room’s door just for that opportunity.

“I don’t want dinner,” Yuuri said. He climbed onto Viktor’s lap and took off his shirt before throwing it to the ground.

“If he has to stay here, then he can watch. I don’t care.”

Viktor sighed. He pushed a shocked Yuuri off his lap and bent to pick up the discarded shirt which he handed back to the boy.

“If you can’t behave, I’ll have to leave.”, Viktor stated. It took every ounce of restraint in his body to deny sex to Yuuri.

But he needed to do it.

Viktor wanted Yuuri to be as happy as he could possibly be. He needed Yuuri to be happy. But for that, Viktor needed to make Yuuri understand that he was not a whore.

Yuuri’s lower lip trembled.

“You don’t love me anymore?”, he asked in a small voice.

Viktor stopped breathing.

“No! No, that’s not it Yuuri! I swear!”

He watched, in growing horror, as Yuuri started shedding fat tears of abject misery. This was not what he had set out to do. He wanted to make Yuuri happy. Instead, he was making Yuuri even more unhappy. Was there nothing Viktor could do right in his life?

Viktor was such a failure. A monster.

“Yuuri, I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything to make you happy. Tell me what you want. Anything. Anything at all.”, he plead.

Yuuri turned his sorrowful gaze on him.

“Make love to me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Viktor would be damned if he ever denied Yuuri his happiness again.

***

Yuuri sat in contemplative silence as he watched Viktor sleep, naked, next to him. It was the first time that Viktor had slept so peacefully next to him. Viktor was always too wound up, too suspicious to sleep deeply. Even next to Yuuri, someone he claimed to love. Yuuri wondered if this meant that Viktor had truly fallen in love with him.

The boy had almost dismissed the idea completely when a new thought came to him. What if this was a new phase in Viktor’s sickly obsession with Yuuri? What if he was turning into what Yuuri had been until recently?

A disturbingly devoted whore.

Yuuri chuckled. Viktor was his whore now. The realisation filled Yuuri with such glee that he could barely restrain himself from laughing out loud and waking Viktor up. He bent down and kissed the man’s brow. Viktor didn’t wake. He stayed asleep. He trusted Yuuri.

He trusted Yuuri!

The great and powerful Viktor Nikiforov trusted Yuuri Katsuki!

Yuuri ran out of the room, as far as he possibly could from Viktor and laughed so hard, he almost peed himself.

Yuuri owned Viktor Nikiforov now. He owned the most dangerous man on the face of the planet.

Ah, sweet revenge.

***

The next morning, a slightly panicked Viktor found Yuuri happily cooking away in Yura’s kitchen. A terrified cook was trying to get him to stop, lest Viktor found out and decided to serve him to the wolves in the forest out back. Yuuri was pointedly ignoring him and whistling a tune Viktor was not familiar with. Viktor had never heard a single song come out of Yuuri. Not even when the boy was madly “in love” with him.

It felt kind of nice.

Viktor thought that it might be because he was finally succeeding. Finally making Yuuri truly happy. He walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around his midsection. Yuuri stiffened briefly before relaxing into the embrace.

“Good morning, my Yuuri.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri on the ear before turning the younger man around and smiling at him. Yuuri’s eyes roamed across his bandaged upper body, the tell-tale crease of a frown forming between his eyebrows. He placed a hand on Viktor’s neck.

“I never got to ask, but what happened to you? Did some idiot try to hurt you?”, he asked.

Viktor’s blackened heart swelled with happiness. His Yuuri was worried about him. His smile widened and he shook his head. He looked down sheepishly.

“I did this to myself,” he mumbled.

***

Yuuri was fighting hard to not allow the smirk to overtake his face. He’d figured that out during the night. He was very much aware of how dangerous Viktor was. The thought that anyone could have been skilled enough to even get past the older man’s small army of bodyguards was hilarious in its impossibility.

Never mind all that. Yuuri needed to act like he was deeply worried about Viktor. Let the bastard think that Yuuri was truly worried for him. Yuuri was going to give him that illusion.

And then, slam him back down into the cold, hard reality of Yuuri’s hate.

Sweet revenge.

“What do you mean?”, Yuuri asked, scrunching his face up into a worried frown and adopting a concerned tone to his voice. God, he deserved an Oscar for the performance he was putting on.

“I… Um… I thought about what I did to you,” Viktor started. “And I realised what a monster I’ve been to you.”

 _Damn right bitch. Took you long enough,_ Yuuri thought. But, outwardly, he shifted his features into a confused look. Viktor seemed to buy it and, not for the first time, Yuuri inwardly patted himself on the back.

“I know you don’t always think about it that way.”, Viktor continued. “And I guess you’ve gone back to that phase where you think that I’ve never done anything wrong to you. But, um, I- I’m a bad person Yuuri.”

 _You don’t say_.

“I’m not sure I understand Viktor.” Yuuri said instead. “You’ve always been so nice to me. Where are you going with this?”

And then Viktor did something that had Yuuri battling with himself to not fall to the floor laughing his guts out.

Viktor Nikiforov knelt to Yuuri Katsuki.

He got down on his damn knees and put his head at Yuuri’s feet. Oh, what Yuuri wouldn’t have given to react like he actually wanted to. Laugh and kick the son of a bitch in the head before running off into the sunset.

Instead, he had to act like a worried mistress. Who knew when Viktor would snap next. This was survival.

“What the hell?!”, Yuuri shrieked. “What the fuck are you doing Viktor? Get up. Get up, now!”

Yuri and Otabek chose that precise moment to come in. The blond boy took in the scene and choked on thin air. Otabek had a blank look on his face, like he couldn’t process what was happening. Yuuri thought he could hear the “System error” that was probably blaring in the stoic man’s brain.

Viktor still hadn’t said a thing all this time. It was as if he was waiting for something. Or perhaps he was already completely drained from all the beating his massive ego had taken recently. Yuuri wasn’t sure. But since he wasn’t looking up, Yuuri’s face broke into a grin of pure, vindictive pleasure. Yuri’s face paled and he ran to the older boy, grabbed him by the arms and ran out of the kitchen without sparing a second look to what he was leaving behind for Otabek to deal with.

Once they were safely hidden in Yuri’s soundproofed bedroom, Yuuri let loose. The barely-restrained laughter that had been bubbling up his throat suddenly escaped his lips. And, if that was possible, Yuri went even paler than he already was.

***

“What the fuck, Yuuri?”, Yuri demanded.

The older boy gave Yuri a look that had him feeling the blood go cold in his veins. Yuri thought that this must be it. Yuuri had probably finally snapped for good.

“Did you see him?”, Yuuri asked gleefully. “Did you? You know what this means right?”

Yuri shook his head in the negative. He was getting warier with every passing second. Something told him that he should probably have a gun handy. Yuuri gave him a knowing look and grinned at him like a cat that had gotten the canary and was about to maul it a good death.

“It means,” Yuuri began. “That he belongs to me! Yuri, I could do anything to him and he wouldn’t complain. I pressured him. Yesterday, _I_ pressured _him_ into having sex. _I_ did that!”

Yuri took a few step backs, trying to subtly put as much distance as he could between himself and this new and crazed Yuuri. He, Yuri Plisetsky, a boy born and raised in the mob, was afraid of little old Yuuri. Granted, the older boy was strong as fuck. But Yuri was trained in the art of gratuitous murder. He shouldn’t be afraid. Yet, here he was, subtly trembling of growing fear.

“Yuuri, you’re playing a dangerous game.”, Yuri whispered. Then a little louder: “This could blow up in your face real quick. Viktor is a ticking time bomb. He’s been playing this game since before you were born. Don’t do this.”

Yuuri simply gave him one cold look and left the room.

Probably to find Viktor, Yuri assumed.

Yuri dropped to the floor, cross-legged, and placed his face in his hands. That’s how Otabek found him two hours later. The bodyguard’s shirt was bloody and Yuri shot him a questioning look. Otabek sighed and closed his eyes.

“He broke a glass and used it to cut himself on the uninjured arm.”, he explained. “Took me a while to process what was going on and he’d done a lot of damage by then. Guy moves quick for someone who’s injuring himself. Pushed me away when I tried to help, hence the blood. I called the Hag.”

Yuri sighed. He took in a deep breath and looked at Otabek.

“Where is he now?”, he asked.

“Hospital.”

“Good. Don’t wake me up until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha... ha... ha... What is this shit. -_-'


	9. Endings We Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me for this! I fucking deserve it! :'(  
> Well, this is the end. I personally like it. But i don't know how you'll feel about it.  
> Comments are appreciated.

Viktor sat on his thighs, kneeling where Yuuri had been a mere few seconds ago. He’d seen it. When Yura had dragged his beautiful Yuuri away, Viktor had seen it. That smile filled with pleasure at his defeat and hatred towards him.

The effect was as instantaneous as it was devastating. It was as if a blindfold had been snapped off Viktor’s eyes. He thought back on every interaction he’d had with Yuuri since yesterday. And there it was. In Yuuri’s eyes. Barely veiled. So poorly concealed that tears flowed, unbidden, from Viktor's eyes. Where were they even coming from? How had he not run out of tears yet?

Worse yet. How had Viktor not noticed Yuuri’s hatred? Yuuri was a novice at this game. Viktor had been playing for years, almost since the day he was born. Yet, Yuuri had had him fooled so completely it was ridiculous.

Viktor looked up and met Otabek’s gaze. It was filled with pity.

Pity for him.

For Viktor Nikiforov.

How dare he?

Something in Viktor broke. He got up, grabbed a glass, and smashed it on the counter, startling Otabek. He picked the biggest shard and cut a line in his arm.

Then another.

Another.

Another.

Otabek seemed to finally process what was happening. He tried to stop Viktor but was viciously pushed away. Viktor vaguely heard him make a call and bark orders into his phone. He did not really notice either when Mila took the glass shard out of his hands. Nor did he notice when he was rushed into an ambulance on a stretcher. He was too far gone by then. He simply allowed everyone to do as they pleased because, really, what else did he deserve?

***

Yuri sighed. He took in a deep breath and looked at Otabek.

“Where is he now?”, he asked.

“Hospital.”

“Good. Don’t wake me up until tomorrow.”

Yuri turned around to go to bed but was immediately stopped by Otabek. He turned around with a questioning look. Otabek held out his phone.

“Yura… He’s not where you think he is,” Otabek mumbled.

Yuri didn’t like what he saw in Otabek’s eyes. It simply didn’t bode well. He gingerly took Otabek’s phone, as if it were a bomb that would go off if he even so much as looked at it wrong. He stared at it, uncomprehending.

“What the bullshit?”, he asked. “What is this Otabek?”

No answer.

“I asked you something, Otabek”, Yuri said quietly. “What is this?”

“I’m sorry.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I ASKED!”, Yuri screamed. “WHAT IS THIS?”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek repeated.

Yuri ran out of the room. He had to find that miserable wretch. He had to find him. This was all his fault. If he had not existed, none of this would have happened. Yuri should have gone with his gut instinct. He should have killed that little bitch the moment he saw him.

He found the older boy sitting on a terrace railing, looking down the cliff upon which the mansion was built.

“This is your fault!”, Yuri spat out venomously. Yuuri gave him a confused look and Yuri thrust the phone into his hand. Yuuri stared at the screen for a long time before finally giving it back to Yuri and going back to cliff-gazing, his face an unreadable mask.

“So, you have nothing to say?”, Yuri seethed. “You know this is your fault, right? This is because of you! You were so set on your revenge that you wouldn’t give him a second chance! This happened because of you! Because you’re so fucking selfish! You’re just a fucking whore! How dare you do this to me? You filthy slut!”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears and Yuri felt incredible pleasure at seeing the pain he had wrought.

“Yura…”, Otabek breathed, a scandalised expression on his face. “What are you saying? What are you saying?!”

“What? You’re gonna take his side? Figures that you’d stick with your own kind. I should’ve expected it.”

Yuri felt the sharp sting of a slap, his head swivelling to the right from the force of it, and suddenly everything came to a stop.

Suddenly Yuri realised what he had said.

To Yuuri, his brother in all but name and blood.

To Otabek, the one person in this world he should have never hurt.

Yuri turned to Otabek and the hurt in the man’s eyes caused physical pain to the blond. Yuuri’s face was no different and the gravity of the situation weighed on him like a ton of bricks. He slapped a hand to his mouth and watched the other two, wide-eyed.

“You promised never to bring that up again,” Otabek accused in a small voice, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“Is… Is that really how you see me?” Yuuri asked, voice thick with grief.

“No,” Yuri whispered. “No that’s not-”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s what I am”, Yuuri bit out through his tears. “A fucking whore. A filthy slut. That’s all I’m ever gonna be isn’t it? That’s all I’m ever gonna amount to.”

Yuri watched in a mixture of morbid curiosity and growing terror as Yuuri lifted himself to stand on the railing. The older boy turned his back to the two men and looked down the cliff.

“Yuuri. Come down.” Yuri said. “Come down, okay? I was being a stupid little shit. So just come down. Everything will be fine. It’s all gonna go back to normal.”

Yuuri snorted and flipped Yuri.

***

“I’m not sure if this is hell or heaven”, Viktor said as he sipped his coffee. Both his arms and his neck were covered in bandages and Yuuri suspected that he was bandaged even under his white grandad-collar shirt. There was also a wound dressing peeking from underneath his black slacks on his left ankle. His legs looked impossibly long. Longer than Yuuri could ever remember them being. Or maybe Yuuri had gotten shorter. Who knows?

“Pretty sure it’s hell.” Yuuri answered. “People like us aren’t allowed to go to heaven. That’s for people like Anastasia.”

“Oh please,” Viktor sneered. “What do you mean by ‘People like us’? What could you possibly have done to deserve being put in the same category as me?”

“Well, for starters, I asked you to murder your wife and unborn child.”

“I’m the one who made the decision to kill them. That is _not_ on you!” Viktor hissed.

“Alright then, Mr Touchy. What do you think this is?” Yuuri challenged. “Because this is definitely not heaven. Why the fuck would any heaven of mine include _you_ of all people?” Viktor flinched at the accusation.

“Purgatory? Limbo? I’m not sure,” Viktor answered. “It’s definitely not hell. Not with you in it.”

Yuuri blushed and looked away. He’d forgotten how easy it would be for him to fall in love with Viktor again. He’d had it beaten into him. Of course his traitorous heart still beat for this fucking stain on humanity. Viktor laced his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“I know you hate me. But I still love you. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter who you hurt or use. I will never stop loving you Yuuri.”

Yuuri clenched his teeth and stubbornly focused on Viktor’s polished shoes. He absolutely refused to hear this crap from the clearly insane bastard of a rapist that was sitting next to him.

“I really love you,” Viktor continued as if Yuuri had not ignored him. “Which is why I am willing to let you go and never see you again, if that’s what makes you happy.”

Yuuri stilled in shock. Viktor chuckled and bent down to kiss Yuuri’s knuckles before letting go of him and going back to sipping his coffee.

Yuuri stared at him and really took the sight of him in for the first time since they had gotten here. Viktor’s silver hair swayed in gentle breeze and Yuuri found himself asking the one question he had always burnt to ask but had never had the courage to.

“Is your hair naturally silver like that?”

Viktor almost lost his grip on his mug at the unexpected question. He regarded Yuuri, as if trying to ascertain if the boy was pulling his leg or something. But when he saw nothing but childish curiosity in the younger man’s eyes, Viktor went back to his coffee.

“Oh, come on!” Yuuri pressed. “It’s not such a hard question. It’s a yes or no question. I don’t even need a full explanation for it. Just say yes or no. You can also nod or shake. I don’t care. Please tell me! I’m gonna die of curiosity!”

Viktor laughed at the childish behaviour and the sound of it made Yuuri’s stomach flutter. He got up and walked across the terrace the railing overlooking the cliff.

“It’s a secret,” Viktor said, mischievously. He wiggled his fingers at Yuuri and his blue eyes twinkled.

“Oh. So that’s how you want to play it.” Yuuri said, petulantly. “Fine then. I’m really gonna go away and never see you again.”

That wiped the smirk right off Viktor’s face but he gave a pained “That’s fine too. Go ahead.”, and lowered his head.

“I think this is heaven.” Yuuri finally said after a long moment of silence. “My heaven. Where I get to have you as I deserve you.”

Viktor blinked at him. He sighed and nodded.

“And this is my hell,” Viktor finished. “Where I get to always live with the guilt of what I’ve done to you.”

Yuuri smiled and ran into Viktor’s outstretched arms.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may've gotten every single archive warning. Not on purpose. It somehow happened. -_-'


End file.
